


Amber and Crystal Glass

by Leszre



Series: /trænˈsendəns/ [6]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: AU-Parallel Universe, Con-Crits Welcome!, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied Character Death, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 22:44:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18375593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leszre/pseuds/Leszre
Summary: CMBYN in AU-Parellel Universe spin.•Not-beta-ed,•Con-crits welcome! (I plea thee be ever so kind and gentle.).My Request: though I don’t foresee this from ever happening,please ask meif you, in any way, feel that this drabble is worthy of being shared in any platform other than AO3.





	Amber and Crystal Glass

**Author's Note:**

> another one of those images (with heavily drenched in emotion) didn’t leave me alone. So… here I offer yet another of my vignette logo-vomit. hehe 

####  **Amber and Crystal Glass**

It has been a while Oliver sat in front of his beloved piano. To think of it, he doesn’t remember exactly when that _last time_ was. Oliver takes in a determinant breath and… holds his heaved chest as he hesitantly puts his fingers on the fall board. The deft touch of Oliver’s fingers travel above its glossy surface slowly, mostly hovering. A light tremble is consciously steadied. It seems like that simple gesture takes a great effort. With tightened jaw and a couple of blinks of his eyes, Oliver breathes; involuntary shudder rippling his skin. He swallows as slow exhale escapes his lungs. When Oliver finally manages to lift the fall board, it creaks as if to let him know it has been a very. long. while.

He brings the glass tumbler to his lips, subduing his tremble as he parts his lips.

/“You are drinking again.”/

As the bitter liquor coats his tongue, Oliver hears his voice. His Adam’s apple waves hard as Oliver desperately tries to swallow a lump. He knows it’s no use.

Oliver’s chest heaves again and his shoulder sags.

“I dreamt about you today,” he fares, low and rough, and pauses before Oliver brings himself to say his name, “Elio.”

/“Here is the middle C and,”/ Elio giggles lightly as Oliver presses it with his middle finger, /“you usually play with thumb,”/ adds holding Oliver’s fingers with his, placing them in what he used to call ‘default hand position.’

“You are not here,” says Oliver, barely a whisper.

The spectral Elio looks up at him with an innocent yet quizzical gaze, in the midst of showing Oliver the basic notes. The unruly dark brown curls brush against just above his eyes. Oliver forgot how much he missed that wide smile on his face.

“I miss looking at you,” confesses Oliver, “so much.”

Transparent Elio pauses and his smile slowly disappears. The lanky form steadily straightens his torso.

/“Elio,”/ Elio fingers move.

Oliver forgot how his name sounded in his voice.

/“I hate seeing you like this,”/ says Elio, his bright hazel eyes filling with hurt and pain.

The blond grabs the drinkware, almost snatching it off of the surface, and tosses his head, dumping the remaining amber liquid into his mouth. It burns; it scrapes the inside of his throat as the cold alcohol travels down. Oliver sighs as the edges of his lips tip up. But even that small a smile fails to form. His eyes are conveying the same. Oliver's eyes become glossy, his long lashes flutter like a ticking broken record needle, and his lips tremble before he says:

“Happy birthday.”

 

| | | FIN | | |

**Author's Note:**

>  **Special Thanks To** :(A–Z: this is my AO3 tradition ever since my first post. At the end of each fic I logo-vomit, you’d see this list. *giggle*)  
> BarkingBard,  
> Chrisaki,  
> Kittenpurple,  
> Nick,  
> VesperCat,  
> and anons who sent kudos, those who subscribed, and bookmarked.  
> .  
>  As always, \Thank You/ all for reading, your interest, and time! Happy weekend! :)  
> .  
>  **as of May 1st, 2019**  
>  if you'd like to drop a suggestion or have a question about any of my drabbles (i.e. clarification, background, etc.), please click [Request/Q&A page](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18658678) and post your comment. ;)


End file.
